Minecraft Hardcore Season 1 (Rolecore)
Minecraft Rolecore #1 was the first season of Rolecore. It follows the ruleset similar of that to Town of Salem, with each role having different powers and/or items, along with different motives. The goal of the Innocents (Raioknight, Cake, Inro, Meta and Scruffy) is to defeat the Ender Dragon with the traitors dead, The Traitors (SyKo and Ajoosh) have to kill all the Innocents, The Assassin (Whiskington) has to kill everyone, The Survivor (Zakk) has to survive the HC by any means while The Executioner (Jack Xiao Long) has to kill The Survivor. Furthermore, The Mayor (Meta) has the power to create new laws. A few episodes into the season, a new role was revealed to be The Lone Survivor, a mysterious role with invisibility potions set out to kill the rest of the cast members. This was revealed to be Jacket in Episode 13. Episodes Deaths *Indicates they either died after their goal was completed. Roles Innocents * Innocents (No powers) * Spy (Invisibility potions and books) * Spiritualist (Revival totem and healing potion; can revive one dead person) * Mayor (Has final say on what town does and can write new rules) Traitors * Traitors (Spawn eggs and trap equipment) * Assassin (Enchanted bow and invisibility potions) Neutral * Survivor (Can team up with anyone) * Executioner (No powers) * Lone Survivor (Invisibility potions and doesn't have to be in the same call as everyone) Player Portraits Jack_Alive.png|Jack JackDead.png|Jack (Dead) Syko_Alive.png|SyKo SykoDN.png|SyKo (Dead) Ajoosh_Alive.png|Ajoosh AjooshDead.png|Ajoosh (Dead) Whisk_Alive.png|Whisk WhiskD.png|Whisk (Dead) Inro_Alive.png|Inro InroD.png|Inro (Dead) Raio_Alive.png|Raio RaioDead2.png|Raio (Dead) Cake_Alive.png|Cake CakeDN.png|Cake (Dead) Scruffy_Alive.png|Scruffy Scruffydn.png|Scruffy (Dead) MetaAlive.png|Meta MetaDead.png|Meta (Dead) ZakkAlive.png|Zakk ZakkCreature.png|Zakk (Dead) JacketN.png|Jacket JacketD.png|Jacket (Dead) Intro Quotes "I don't trust Zakk, he keeps walking away from us." -Jack "That was the work of the traitor, not me." -SyKo "Ohhh, I need help, I was gonna fall... I'm dead!" -SyKo "I'm gonna mine at night, guys!" -Ajoosh "I'm gonna die, no! There's a zombie! Fuck." -Ajoosh "I'm going east, that is where my heart guides me." -Whisk "Let's do a trust test. Oh boulder." -Whisk "I have no idea what's happening." -Inro "What? No, no! What the fuck is wrong with me? Oh, fuck! I'm dead!" -Inro "Wanna see our super cool magic trick?" -Raio "Two- one and a half... Oh, I'm being bombarded. Aw, crap. Oh." -Raio "Alright, so right now, we have two confirmed innocents, yay." -Raio "The moment you try to backstab me, I'll break your torches!" -Cake "I've been put on fire in the portal! I've been put on fire in the portal! Somebody's set lava on me! Oh no, there's a trai-" -Cake "My strategy is gonna be to just not." - Scruffy "I'm gonna... No, no, no! Gapple! Please, please, please! NO!" -Scruffy "Law number 2: Gold armour is heavily advised." -Meta "Oi, cuck!" -Meta "Hmmmm, Jack, why were you following me?" -Zakk "Ooh, ah! Jack! Oh, no!" -Zakk "Hello! Hello, it's me, Jacket!" -Jacket (Episode 14-specific) "Stop picking up all the lava, you could actually just kill me!" -Jack "Wha- you have full iron?!" -Ajoosh "I don't know if I trust SyKo..." -Zakk "It's a beautiful day outside." -Whisk "Jesus christ, what's going on?!" -Jack & Scruffy "There's a guy down there!" -Meta "Okay, well, we're kinda lost, and we're kind of in big trouble right now." -Cake "Yeah." -Raio "Oh shit, okay. Nope, there's just a lot of things." -Inro "I don't- I don't wanna stay here anymore." -Jack "I'm offended now." -Raio "Meta, I think there's something wrong with the fish!" -Zakk "*sigh* Zakk..." -Meta "I'm running! Bye Raio!" -Cake "The mayor looks crazy, I don't trust him." -SyKo Bold represents a line used after the person is dead. Italics represent Raio's line after he was revived. Trivia * This season is the first ever season that has a premature victory, due to Jack killing Zakk with no way of reviving him. Category:Minecraft Hardcore